Ruby Butterfly
by bigmike08
Summary: ginny's p.o.v., the wizarding world is going under what am i supposed to do sit down and be a good little girl?


**CHAPTER ONE**

Thirteen days. It had been thirteen days since Dumbledore had died, and the magical community was in an uproar. My dad was being seen around the Weasley household less and less until when we were sleep he was home and when we woke he was gone. Dumbledore's death had affected us all each in different ways. Hermione and Ron had become a lot closer. They'd started dating right after the funeral. Mom was depressed and kicked into overdrive on protecting me the last Weasley child in the household. The twins, while still running their joke shop, had become Aurors on the side. Bill and Charlie had also become Aurors and were aiding in the fight against Voldermort. Harry…every since he and I broke up he's been kind of avoiding me. I miss what we had even if it was short lived, I love him and I know he loves me too. How had I changed u may ask? Well I'm a much darker person now. My whole optimistic attitude had become pessimistic. My wardrobe had gone black with the exceptions of reds grays and charcoals. Hermione had taken me shopping in the muggle world and it was there I decided my style would be goth. At Hogwarts I'd once learned that a witches mood can have effects on her appearance. My hair, once the bright orange that I shared with my family, had now become a dark red. It fit against my pale skin and startling green eyes. I now had bangs that often fell into my eyes but they looked good on me. I viewed everyday, not as a new day, but another day closer to my death, which was sure to come any day now. Other than that I was pretty much well, Ginny.

Stepping out of the shower I used a quick drying spell to save time. I know I'm not in school. But like I said the wizarding world was pretty much going down the tube. Guess they don't have time to send owls anymore. I put on my black baby tee shirt and short green skirt, that I particularly liked because it was split on both sides and held together by big safety pins. I looked in the mirror and thought maybe he'll notice me today, but then I squashed the thought. Besides the breakup Harry had become a one man army. He, Hermione, and Ron were practicing spells, however while they were sleeping Harry was practicing by himself. I was so in love with Harry that it hurt. Walking out of the bathroom, I heard muffled moaning coming from Ron's room. He and Hermione were shagging again. For a prude she sure did give it up easily. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and proceeded to go outside. The cool summer air greeted me as I stepped into the backyard. The grass between my toes was soft and gentle, as if offering me release from my mind. I laid down and looked up at the evening sky. How had things gotten so bad? How had we let the most powerful good wizard in all the wizarding community die? I closed my eyes and let myself drift into my happy place.

"You shouldn't lay out in the open like this." A voice said. I looked up into the eyes of Harry, and immediately I melted. He was looking at me with the blank face we'd all seem to be getting lately. "You're right." I said getting up. "You didn't let me finish. U shouldn't be out in the open like this _alone_." Before I could say anything Harry was kissing me. I started to kiss back when his hand found their way under my skirt. When he touched me I moaned. He kissed me harder and I did the same to him. He moved his hands inside my panties faster and faster and I moaned louder until pleasure shot throughout my whole body. "I love you." He said and then bent down to kiss me again.

I woke up still lying in the grass and looked up into the night sky. I got my tired body off the ground and headed back towards the house. Suddenly I felt more depressed than usual and a lot colder. So cold, in fact I could see my breath in the night air. It was summer it was not supposed to be like that in the summer. I fell to my knees and turned around to come face to face with a dementor. And just as I tried to scream its lips latched on to mine and began to suck. I felt my soul leaving my body, leaving, leaving, gone…


End file.
